


Family and Crew

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: The Travel Collection: Drabbles, Snippets, and Supershorts [50]
Category: Farscape
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets and supershorts in the "Teeg's Choice" AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Narrow Streets

**Author's Note:**

> "Teeg's Choice" is a Farscape AU which begins with the story of the same title, wherein Teeg makes different choices while Crais is trapped by Maldis, and makes a bargain with Crais when he wakes which results in her living, and some differences in later canon events. It does touch on canon events, and some later canon events still happen, but with the additions of other characters.

Narrow streets throng with people surging between brightly decorated stalls whose owners call to entice people inside to buy. Selem only notices them long enough to know they don't have what he's looking for, the crowd parting best they can before him. Even this deep in the Uncharted Territories, they recognize a Peacekeeper uniform and try their best to be ignored by the person wearing it. That suits Selem well enough, as they scarcely notice his face, nor would recall it if asked.

He comes too soon to the wider road which defines the city-side edge of the market, without finding his prize, and moves along it to the next entrance to the warren he's searching. The mission isn't over yet until he has success, as failure means a loss of a prowler, and no end of complaints from the human. They need both prowlers and the strange craft to work, and Selem trusts no one else to search for the parts they need and return solely with those parts, and no extra pieces they do not need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "road".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [The Ever-Changing Road](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/749674).


	2. Alone

There are places on Talyn where light doesn't reach yet - or once had, and no longer does because of the damage. Places where I can go to be alone, where no one but my captain will search for me, and even he doesn't often go. The dark doesn't bother me as it once did, before the explosion that for a while robbed me of my sight. Rather, it's something now that I can have for my own, shared only with Talyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "dark".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [Not Always the Absence of Light](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/951873).


	3. Far From Home

Lush, swampy forest is as good a place as any to land a Leviathan if the Leviathan has to land at all. Bialar doesn't like it, but Talyn needs a place to heal and recover from the awful starburst that had nearly killed him and those who'd remained aboard. It's a world that's different from the one they'd hid on when fleeing Xalax and the retrieval squad.

_But here, we won't need to worry about them. Or any Peacekeepers._

The star charts Talyn has created from what he can pick up on sensors are like nothing Bialar or the others have seen, and he is glad for it. And there have been no signs of the Scarrens, either, which leaves them safe from both their great enemies, where they can heal in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "tree".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [Branching From the Center](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/1539051).


	4. Honor a Hero

There are days I miss the rules and rosters of a command carrier and the Peacekeepers, and days when I am glad to be away from much of them. It's more often I miss them when I am forced to deal with the Hynerian, or Stark - or worst, Crichton. At least the other two know when to leave be, even if it does take threatening to shoot the Hynerian at times.

Crichton, however, appears not to understand that rules exist for a purpose, nor to recognize any of the signs that leaving under his own power would be prudent. Or if he does recognize them, he deliberately ignores them. For what purpose, I cannot fathom, nor has he provided an adequate explanation.

Nor will he ever provide that, not after the events of today. It is frustrating, particularly since it is his lack of respect for rules - and for the chain of command, and the relative ranks of those aboard - that has caused his death, and saved us all. Talyn is not yet ready to take on a Scarren dreadnaught, no matter how eager he may be to prove himself, and Crichton took - without seeking permission nor informing anyone of his intentions - a suicide mission in his strange craft.

I still do not understand what he has done, only that he has managed to destroy what Talyn would not have been able to, and for that, he deserves the honors of a fallen hero. What we might recover of his craft will be returned to his double aboard Moya when next we encounter her, accompanied by the Hynerian. His body, we will give to the star that he used to destroy the dreadnaught.

It is all we might do, and when we have, we will go on. We are, save for Stark and the Hynerian - and once, Crichton - all soldiers, with a job to do. We mourn, and we move on, and we continue to do what we must.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "Missing".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [All of a Question](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/1680257).


	5. Quiet

The gas giant we're orbiting swirls with clouds, hydrogen and helium lit from within by arcs of lightning, forking and branching in patterns that are oddly soothing. I lean back against the wall as I watch, enjoying the quiet that is less a rare commodity than it had been before the near-disastrous starburst. Talyn is still healing, and so is quiet, Selem is engrossed in his prowler, Jors is on watch in command, and I'd left my captain asleep in his bed. This is time for myself, a concept that I've only come to appreciate since we left the Peacekeepers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "Cloud".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [Storms and Sunsets](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/1848918).


	6. Conscript Jors

She hears them tell the new conscripts that where they came from doesn't matter, that their parents don't matter, that nothing matters but the Peacekeepers and doing their best to serve. It's nonsense, really, because it does matter where they came from - conscripts from the planets aren't given the same chances as those born into the ranks. Their parents matter because the children of those with significant wealth and influence aren't conscripted - they're too important where they're at to be dragged off, even if there are threats to that effect.

And the Peacekeepers only matter in so much as they can make connections that allow them to inspire loyalty and achieve promotions. Otherwise, it's just a short life followed by a violent death, and why bother trying to survive your first posting?

One of the conscripts is assigned to her, to keep the tiny child out of trouble, and in line. Teeg frowns a little, studying the boy who looks like nothing much, and certainly doesn't look like he'll help her career.

"You can call me Cadet Teeg," she says finally, not feeling any desire to share the name she was given at birth. He might learn it over time, but she might as well keep him from becoming too familiar. It won't serve him well in the Peacekeepers. "What's your name?"

"Jors." The boy is scowling, his arms crossed awkwardly over his chest, the leather of his new uniform no doubt stiff.

Teeg meets his scowl with what she hopes is a blank expression. "Conscript Jors, you will learn to obey orders, and do your job." She pauses, and lowers her voice, her expression less controlled. "You should live, not throw yourself away. Or what is the point in whatever dream of rebellion or escape you might have?"

**Author's Note:**

> **OCs for this story/AU:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Selem - an officer born in the Peacekeepers who is a Prowler pilot, and prefers to do his own tech work. He is one of those who follows Teeg and Crais out of the Peacekeepers, and joins them on Talyn in the Teeg's Choice AU.


End file.
